Enemies
by dauntlessssbby
Summary: Tris and Four go to rivalry school. But when they meet at XC practice, they start to have feelings for each other. But they cant be together, they are enemies. Aren't they? Pairings Four/Tris Christina/Will Marlene/Uriah and Zeke/Shaunna
1. Chapter 1

**Sup people! Anyway, Yes, I will still update my other story, "What Could Have Been" as well as this new story. Anyway this idea I got from a personal experience. So please R&amp;R and if you haven't checked out my other story you should! Anyway I hope you like this new idea!**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent**

**Tris POV:**

Ughh! I wake up to my alarm clock blaring Imagine Dragons, "Monsters." I look over and see that its 7 am. _Why am I waking up this early? Its Saturday!_

"Beatrice!" my mom calls from down stairs, "you have to get up. You have Cross Country practice in an hour at Tree Nott."

Tree Knott is the park where my high school Cross Country team practices, everyday! It has tons of trails and stuff. Today is Saturday, so we will probably do a long distance run.

I get out of bed, and jump in the shower. I have no idea why I feel the need to shower before I go and run six miles, but it relaxes me.

I get out and look for some spandex shorts, and pull on a XC (Cross Country) championship shirt from last year.

I pull my still wet hair into a pony tail, and pull on my running shoes, Asics, and grab my phone from the charger.

I look though my phone and see I have an email from my XC coach, Coach Choo.

_Hey guys,_

_After our long distance run on Saturday, we will be joined by Sanderson High to help clean up trails at Tree Knott. We have been using this park for our practices for a while now, and our competitions will be held there this year. Sanderson's coach and I have talked and we realize that we need to clean up some of the trails. If you have any tools, shovels, rakes, or any other appliances, please bring them to Saturday practice. Also, and this is mostly for our guys, there will be NO fighting with any Sanderson XC players. We are here in common cause, and just for today we need to put our rivalry aside and work together to help make these trails better for all runners. I'll see you guys on Saturday._

_Coach Choo_

I laugh a little at the last part.

Sanderson High, and our school, Noxville High, have the biggest rivalry in Chicago. The XC championship team moves between us two schools each year. We won it last year, but Sanderson won it the year before. There are always fights breaking out between players. Nobody from Noxville would ever associate with someone from Sanderson. Same with Sanderson players, and that's just the way things are.

I wonder how it's going to play out today, seeing that Sanderson and Noxville players are supposed to work together.

I run downstairs and grab some water and a protein bar for after our run, then say goodbye to my mom, and hop into my truck.

My truck is old. I got it from a friend of my dad's for super cheap. It has problems but it's the best I could do with my low paying job, and I don't want to use my parent's job.

I work at a small used bookstore for a few hours every night right after XC practice. It's really fun and I love being around all the books, and I meet people who share the same interests as me.

I am pulled out of my thoughts as I reach Tree Knott Park right at eight. I jump out of my truck and go and meet the rest of my team under the pavilion along with coach.

"OK guys listen up, You guys will start with an hour easy run. Just run through trails like normal and after that we will pick up our tools and get to work on trails 3 and 4. Sanderson is already here and are working on trails 1 and 2, so you can still run through them but watch out for other people. I mean it when I say I want no messing around. Alright guys, off you go."

I fall back and start running with a few of my friends at an easy pace, like everyone else, except for guys like Mike and Tyler, who can run forever. We start into the first trail, and see people working up ahead.

_Well, here goes nothing,_ I think. As we make our way toward the Sanderson XC player.

**Four Pov:**

"Tobias, get up." My father yells at me from the bottom of the stairs. (I know in the book he is abused but I decided not to have him abused in this story.) "You have to go clean trails at Tree Knott."

Oh yeah, I remember this. We are supposed to go and meet up with Noxville High, and work together to clean up running trails. I can't wait to make fun of their XC runners.

I know I sound mean, but that's just the way things are. We hate each other. I really don't know why though. We are just very big rivalries so the hate comes naturally.

I get out of bed and pull on some gym shorts and a random t-shirt. I pull on my Asics and head downstairs.

Since we had a hard run last night, we won't be running this morning. Just cleaning trails while Noxville runs, and by the time we are done, they will be starting on trials 3 and 4.

So technically we won't really come in contact with them, unless they run through trails 1 and 2 while we are working, and for their sake, I hope they don't. They would get taunted like crazy.

I hop into my pickup truck that's pretty run down and pick up Zeke and Uriah, my neighbors.

"Hey man," Zeke says as he gets into the front of my truck." His younger brother Uriah gets in the back.

"What's up guys?" I say.

"Nothing much, but I can't wait to get there and see Noxville's pathetic attempt at a team. I hope they run right by us, so we can yell at them." He laughs.

"Yeah!" Uriah yells, "It's going to be awesome!"

I just laugh at their enthusiasm and we drive over to Tree Knox Park.

We get there and hop out. I notice we parked right next to a truck just like mine, broken and old.

"Hey look over there," Zeke yells while pointing.

I follow his eyes and see that the Noxville XC team is under the pavilion talking to their coach.

"Losers," Uriah yells at them, but I don't think they hear him, because nobody turns our way.

We just laugh and go and meet our coach, Coach Tori, who is awesome. Everyone likes her and she's great.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it. I'm going to make it short, but I want no, funny business with Noxville, we are here to try and fix trails, and nothing else. Got it?"

We all nod.

"Ok, grab some rakes and shovels and get to work. You guys will be doing trails 1 and 2. Noxville's XC runners might be running through them, but you can just ignore them."

We all grab rakes and make our way over to the first two trails.

Zeke, Uriah, and I along with a few other girls, make our way over to trail two, while the others go to trail one. I look back and see the other runners staring to jog at a decent pace heading toward trial 1.

_They're gonna get it_, I think to myself. _ Then they'll come to trail 2 and we will get them._

I hear the shouts and insults from the second trial, and see the coaches leaving, so there will no one around to stop it if a fight breaks out.

We start raking, and hear loud footsteps as the first Noxville runners make their way into the second trail.

At first its just some guys, and we yell loudly at them as they run by us.

"Think you can run any faster? You guys are idiots. Come on Noxville, think you going to win a championship like that?"

The insults keep coming at a steady rate as more runners pass by us, silent, head down, not responding to any of our insults.

"Come on," I yell, "I think you can do better than…" and I stop, dead in my tracks.

Coming into the trail, is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

She has blonde naturally curly hair, tied up into a long ponytail. She's short, but looks strong and fast. She has bright blue eyes, and doesn't seem unnerved at all the insults being thrown at her and her team. She's just running along with her friends. I follow her with my eyes as she passes, and I see her look up at us, and she locks eyes with me.

I am still frozen as she passes and makes her way into trial 3.

_I need to get to know her,_ I think to myself. _WAIT! Did I just say that? No. She's from Noxville, she's an enemy. I can't think about her that way. _But all I actually think about is how her lips would feel pressed against mine.

Hey guys, so yes! This is the first chapter! I will hopefully update tomarrow, so yeah! Anyway please R&amp;R and tell me what you think. Byeeee guys! ILY! -Mack


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola peoples! So don't kill me! I know it's been like literally forever since I last updated, but here I am. So school started, I know kill me now, and it's been OK, pretty stressful and stuff, and also I'm doing soccer and cross country so yeah. **

**Anyway please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review. Tell me what you want to happen, what you like, what you don't like, constructive criticism, anything really.**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent**.

**TRIS POV:**

We run through the first trail, dodging criticism. It actually pretty funny really. They think the insults hurt us, but we find them quite comical. We keep quiet, and just ignore the comments. We are trying to make it look like we have more maturity than Sanderson, since we are currently holding the state title, but I know that if it were the other way around, if Sanderson had won the state championship last year, we would be the same, throwing out insults because of jealousy and the already planted seed of hate.

We keep silent, and run with our heads down, and out of the first trail.

I look over at Sydney and let out a small laugh. She smiles back at me.

"This is ridiculous," I say.

"I agree," she laughs.

We make our way into trial two, and are greeted by more insults. I keep my head down, till I come to the end of the trail, and I look up.

There I am met by the most handsome boy I have ever seen, with the bluest eyes. He is in mid yell, but stops, when his eyes meet mine. He stands there, looking at me, and I blush and look down. I keep my head down until I exit the second trail, and come to the bridge that separated the second from the third trail.

_What was that?_ I ask myself. _Who was that?_

_It doesn't matter,_ I think,_ he's from Sanderson, and so he must be a jerk._

**TOBIAS POV:**

I am daydreaming the rest of the time. I rake the trails with Zeke and Uriah, but I don't yell or scream anymore. I just stand there, thinking.

Thinking about that girl I had seen. She was absolutely beautiful, and she had to be a good runner. I can't stop thinking about her eyes, and way her hair flew behind her as she ran.

"Hey man," Uriah says, shoving my shoulder, "What's up?"

"Nothing" I respond, trying to hide my emotions.

Uriah seems to buy it, but Zeke who has been my best friend since 3rd grade, gives me that, We'll talk later look.

I just nod my head yes and get back to raking.

I keep my eyes peeled for the rest of the time, looking for the little blonde runner who has captured my attention, but she doesn't come back through the trails, but the person she was running with came through again, so I guess she either left or got onto another path.

We finish our trails, and meet up at the hill to talk to Coach before we leave.

I keep my eyes peeled for her, but I don't see her anywhere.

"Okay, Great job guys! The trails look great, and Noxville High will cover the rest. I wasn't here, but I assume you guys were on your best behavior….. Right?"

"Yes mam" all the boys lie, but I am too busy sweeping eyes over the park, still looking, to respond.

"Well great job! Well will have practice till 6 on Monday. I will see you guys there!"

Zeke, Uriah and I walk toward the car. I take one last look around, hoping to catch a glimpse of this mystery girl, but I don't see anything except the far away Noxville players working on the remaining trails. I assume she could be out there with them, but I feel like I would notice her blonde hair.

I sigh and get into my truck.

"Hey man," Zeke says," did you hear about that Noxville runner who got hurt on trail 4 this morning?"

"No." I say confused. "When did this happen?"

"Right at the beginning. I don't know much, except it was a girl. They took her to the hospital just like an hour ago."

"Haha serves them right! " Screams Uriah.

But my mind is racing.

A Noxville girl, who got injured?

I let out a small gasp.

Could it have been my little blonde? Is that why she didn't come running back through?

"Dude, What's up with you today? Your acting so out of it."

"Nothing," I respond, mumbling.

Uriah just shakes his head and sings along to the music.

I drop Zeke and Uriah off at their house, and continue driving until I end up in my driveway.

I go inside, take a shower, and try to take a nap, but I can't get to sleep, I'm too busy thinking about what happened to my Noxville cross country runner.

**TRIS POV:**

I try and clear my thoughts.

_Who was that? He was so cute. I wish I could talk to him._

I shake my head and clear my thoughts.

"Im so hungry," Sydney says.

"Yeah me too." I respond.

Haha, this is so bori… TrIS watch out!"

"Wha…"

And the next thing I know, I am on the ground, with a sharp pain in my leg.

"Oww! Sydney, go get someone! Please!"

"I will be right back!"

And with that, Sydney runs away.

A couple of our cross country runners stop and try to calm me down.

Soon enough, Coach Choo and Sydney come running back to me.

"Tris!" Coach said. "What happened?"

"I don't know! I just fell." I respond while crying.

The pain in my leg is so intense.

Coach picks me up and carries me to the pavilion.

They stabilize it and put some ice on it.

Sydney calls my mom and tells her to meet them at the hospital, before going back and running into the trails.

**Heyyy! Guys! I love you all so much and please review to this chapter and yeah! Leave me ideas! - Mack**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's been forever and I know, but I am just a very slow writer lol. I really will try and have the next chapter up pretty soon though. If you haven't already, please check out my other story, What Could Have Been. It a non-war story with Divergent characters. Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story! I love you all!**

**Tris POV:**

"Yep," says the doctor, "it is definitely very serious."

I am sitting in the orthopedics office, hearing my doctor tell me I have a fractured tibia…. I don't even know what my tibia is. Worse, I'll be out all XC season, and probably a little bit of spring soccer too.

I internally groan, and push back frustrated tears. XC and soccer are basically my life, and now I'm missing out on a whole season? What about championships? I'm the fastest girl on my team. What if we lose because I'm not there?

"What does this mean?" my mom asks, holding tightly onto my hand.

"Your tibia is basically a bone on the front part of your leg. Your fracture occurs right here at the top," he says, pointing to my knee. "It's right at the growth plate, and you're very lucky the fracture is only tiny. If it had been any bigger, you would have needed immediate surgery. Even though the fracture is small, it's in such an unfortunate place. While you are still growing, your growth plates are still working, which means that this fracture has to heal completely before you can put weight onto it again. Understood?"

I just nod my head, and the tears start to fall. I wipe them away hurriedly, because I don't anyone to see.

"So how do you think it will be before it completely heals?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"Well according to your MRI, about 9 weeks before you can start walking without crutches, and another 2-3 before you can start running, jumping etc. We also need to talk about stabilizing it." He looks at me. " You have two options, you can either get a full leg cast, or just a big brace."

Immediately my mind goes to the brace. There is no way I'm crutching around with a giant cast that runs all the way up my leg.

Before I can say anything, the doctor continues, "Now if you chose to have the brace, I need to be able to trust you. You can only take it off when you shower. Nothing else. Even while you sleep, it needs to be on. Okay?"

"Yes sir," I say. "I would really rather have the brace."

"Okay not a problem. When you come in for another checkup next week, we will see if you've kept the brace on, and if not, we will transfer you over to a cast.

"Okay," my mother says, "Thank you so much for your time,"

"No problem, if you guys will just wait right here, a nurse will come and," looking at my mom, "give you some paper work to fill out and you," now looking at me," a brace for that leg."

With that he leaves the room and shuts the door behind him.

I slowly turn to my mom. She looks at me with sad eyes.

"Mom, what am I going to do? This is a whole XC season and part of soccer."

"I know sweetie," she says, "but I don't know what to tell you."

We sit in silence for a couple of minutes, before the nurse comes in and gives me a big black brace, and I crutch my way back to the car.

PAGE BREAK!

"Dammit," I curse under my breath as I knock another stack of books over.

I've been back to working at the book store for about a week now, and it is harder than ever. It's so difficult to maneuver around all the books lying around and I am constantly knocking them over.

Ms. Sydney, the owner of the bookstore who just so happens to be working the same shift, just laughs, and comes over to help.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Sydney." I say apologetically.

"Not to worry, dear. Why don't you take a turn at the register, where you don't have to move around so much?"

"Yes ma'am," I say.

It was a slow day, with only a few customers, and we are about to close the store, when our last customer comes in. I hear the bell ring, and look up and gasp.

It's three Sanderson XC players and one was the one who kept staring at me when we were cleaning trails. The one I couldn't get out of my mind.

He looks up at me, and his face freezes in shock, and for a few seconds we just stare at each other, before I quickly lower my eyes and pretend to be working on something.

Four POV:

"Hey man, I need that book To Kill a Mockingbird for English," Zeke says to me over the loud music of my truck.

"Yeah me too!" Uriah yells from the back.

"Wait! Stop right here!" Uriah yells and my car screeches to a stop.

"What the hell?" I ask.

"Just turn in here there is a used book store, and if they have them then the prices will be much cheaper."

"Good thinking, Uri." I say and pull into the parking lot.

We all get out, and walk up to the store. It must be close to closing time because nobody is here.

"Sydney's Books," I say aloud.

"Hmmm, never been here," Uri says.

At that I am not surprised. While I secretly love reading, anything, Zeke and Uri never crack open a book unless they completely have to. Most people wouldn't think of me as liking books because I'm considered a "jock" because I'm a pretty fast runner and the star of our soccer team, I enjoy reading.

We walk in and I hear the bell ring as we open the door.

I look around a little, before looking up at the register, and I can hardly contain the shock.

It's her, the one from XC, and she has a broken leg.

**Hey guys! So this is the next chapter! Once again thanks so much for everyone who has stuck with this. Please R&amp;R and the next chapter will be up pretty soon. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism please leave them in the comments. Love you guys. - Mack**


End file.
